Just the Girl
by WinterMagic1
Summary: Athalia Potter, known as Leah, is falling for Sirius Black. She's refuse that it wasn't true, but it slowly turned out to be. With girl problems, pranks, confusion, on and off relationships, friendship, and drama, it slowly unfolds to falling in love with


Chapter One: Prologue

I tripped over a luggage bag landing on the ground. My luggage flew out of my hand hitting a boy's head. People stared at me and snickered. I brushed my brown hair out of my face and I quickly got up. My cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

"Sorry." I mumbled to the boy grabbing my luggage bag.

I reached for it but a hand grabbed me. I looked up to see only Sirius Black.

"Potter? You know, if you want me, you don't have to throw your bag at me," he smirked at me smugly. "And, you should really zip it more tightly."

He held up my luggage that was half open with my shirts, pants, and other necessities everywhere.

"Whatever," I muttered grabbing my clothes and shoving it in my bag.

"Hey. Don't think I'm not going to be a gentle man," Black grinned picking up my things to.

I ignored him and I shoved everything back in.

"Wait, what's this?" he demanded curiously picking up a stray blue journal.

"No!" I exclaimed lunging at him.

He yelped in surprise as was rolled down the aisles.

"Give it to me Black," I growled as I whacked him in the head.

Black got up and dusted himself up.

"Seriously Leah?" he frowned. "You know that the ladies don't want me rolling with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't call me that. Don't you dare call me Athalia. Or Leah. Just Potter." I snapped.

"Alright then, _Potter."_ He mocked.

"Now, give me that!" I commanded jumping for my dia- journal.

"No." He grinned. "Well now…"

"OMG! That-"

"Shut up!" I screeched.

"-Sirius Black has been driving me crazy!" Sirius read. "With my annoying git of a brother, they drenched me with purple paint! I still have some splotches on me."

"Sirius," I said in a warning tone.

"But I kind of-"

"YARGH!" I yelled as I tackled him again.

We tumbled down the aisles once more.

He got up. "You know _Potter,_ I starting to think that you have a little crush on me."

"What?" I exclaimed a blush creeping up onto my cheeks.

"I mean, over that past few years maybe you're falling for me?" Sirius grinned.

"You wish!" I screamed. "I bet that you would still be your annoying self with eighteen years at Hogwarts!"

"Of course not," Sirius sang. "We'll probably get married and have two children."

"In your dreams!" I screamed.

"Leah, will you quiet down?" James stepped out of a compartment.

"Hey James. How ya been?" Sirius asked as if nothing happened.

I quickly snatched my _journal_ out of his hand as I stepped into a compartment.

"Hey Lily," I greeted as I sighed.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me that you got into a fight with Sirius."

"Maybe," I rocked on the seat.

"C'mon Leah. We all know that you have a crush on him," Emily said stepping in.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "I do not like that idiotic, cocky, narcissistic Black!"

Sirius stepped in with an offended look on his face. "Well, I don't like big word girls! And, if you don't like me, the type of boy you like is not handsome, charming, and good hair?"

"This is what I'm talking about!" I shouted. "You think that you're handsome and the king of the school!"

Sirius smirked. "Isn't that why all the girls dig me?"

I rolled my eyes and left the compartment. That Sirius Black was so-o annoying! Did he really think that he was the best? He wasn't! Someone like Kyle Prince was. Kyle was a blonde headed boy that I had a crush on. The good thing was that he was caring, nice, sensitive, generous, and not narcissistic. But, Black was annoying, clingy, mischievous, and a player. That was one of the things that bordered me from falling in love with him.

"Leah?" a voice called.

"Black will you stop-"I froze when I spotted Kyle.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know that you were Kyle," I mumbled.

He laughed. "No wonder."

"So, why are you here?" I asked.

"You," he said smiling as he kissed my cheek.

I felt my cheeks dust red.

"So, Leah," he began as he trapped against the wall.

"Yes?" I whispered in a breathy voice. He was close. Too close.

He leaned in and-

"Prince, what are you doing here?" a voice demanded.

I twirled and saw Black. "What do you want?"

"What are you doing with Prince-boy?" Sirius demanded angrily. "You know, if you want me, you just have to ask.

"At least he's better than you," I growled fiercely

"Better than me?" Black retorted. "He's a player!"

"You're one too!" I glared at him like he was a piece of poop.

Black grabbed my arm and dragged me into a compartment.

"Potter, you keep this up and you're going to get your heart broken," Black hissed.  
"Yeah, sure," I said sarcastically. "Like your past girlfriends weren't cheated on and played."

"You expect me to just go in front of them and tell them that we're over?" Black demanded. "I'll ruin my reputation like that!"

"Oh, so you're a player and someone who can't speak their mind?" I spat. "Then maybe you should stick with one girlfriend. Ever thought of that genius? That should save some hearts from being broken."

I left the compartment and headed to find Lily. That Black was in the way when Kyle tried to kiss me! Man I hate him!

"Leah, you should really change into your robes by now," Lily warned when I found her.

"Yeah, you're right." I nodded as I grabbed my robe.

I changed into my Hogwarts robe as the train stopped.

Lily grabbed my arm and she pulled me to the exit.

"So Lils, how's my brother?" I asked her.

"Annoying like crazy! He's always flirting with me! When can he get a clue?" Lily fumed.

I laughed. When we were inside the castle and after all the boring speeches, the feast began. There was garlic bread, lamb chops, roast beef, steak, eggs, peas, beans, and lots much more. After the feast, we all headed to our common rooms.

"Fire cracks," Lily said to the Fat Lady.

We entered the room and Emily passed out. Lily began studying. And Cameron began reading. It just seemed like yesterday when we had just met…

**Flashback**

I fiddled with my brown hair as I entered the Gryffindor common room. I saw a girl with red hair and green eyes; blonde hair and blue eyes; and black hair with mysterious black eyes.

"Hi!" the red head smiled. "I'm Lily. Lily Evans."

The blonde head stepped up. "I'm Emily. Emily Barrette."

The black haired girl looked at me. "I'm Cameron. Cameron Nicolas."

"I'm Athalia. Athalia Potter," I mumbled.

"Potter?" Lily exclaimed. "Your siblings with James Potter?"

"Yeah," I said. "Why so surprised?"

"That jerk flirted with me!" Lily spat.

"Ahhh Lily," I chuckled. "When James likes a girl, he never stops."

Lily groaned.

"So Athalia, you need a nickname," Emily said putting a finger to her lip.

"Yeah, everyone in this room has one," Lily piped up. I'm Lils, Cameron is Cammie, and Emily is Em."

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Thalia?" Cameron suggested.

"Ath?" Emily put in.

"Leah!" Lily yelped.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, the end of your name is Lia, so why not?" Lily said.

"Sure!" I grinned.

We all smiled and laughed. That was the best night at Hogwarts.

**End of Flashback**


End file.
